Tnmt- city jungle cat
by Triforce18
Summary: A normal night in new york city, when a new mutant comes to the turtles, looking to become a part of the team, with new skills and abilities that can be beneficial, the turtles have a difficult decision to make
1. Chapter 1- a new friend

Teenage mutant ninja turtles: city jungle cat

Chapter 1- a new friend

It was a normal, nowhere near quiet night in New York City, crime was taking a break tonight, so the turtles had some time to relax. Leonardo chose to spend his time sharpening his katanas and watching tv; donatello busied himself working on the next batch of retro mutagen; raphael enjoyed himself sparring with master splinter; and michaelangelo skateboarded around the lair, woth a wild grin on his face, spinning a nunchuck with ease. But as they were all relaxing, the lairs security alarm sounds, donatello rushes to the console and replays the video.

"Hey guys, you better come see this."

The other turtles dropped what they were doing and rushed to donatellos side, being beaten by splinter, raphael had a less then smart remark.

"If this is another science project demonstration donnie, im gonna..."

"Meathead, the security alarm sounded, someones inside the perimeter."

Leonardo focused his attention away from the squabbling siblings and rewinded the video, the video showed two individuals, one short and stubby with a blue cloak over him, the other was tall and skinny wearing red pants and a white hoodie, both had their faces hidden by hoods. The one in white saw the camera, and the next second, he was in front of the camera,hanging by the ceiling... The short one spoke, and the tall one returned to his side. Michaelangelo gave an out of character observation.

"Im no expert, but didnt it look like the short one was calling the shots?"

Agreeing with michaelangelo, leonardo looked disturbed by the video...

"Whoever they are, they are at our front door now. And like mikey said, the one in the hoodie is taking orders from the short one, and he is very fast... Donnie, can the door hold them off."

Before donatello can answer, they hear a loud jungle cat like snarl, followed by metal being torn and ripped. Donatello and the others grew pale... Though you could not tell.

"Im going to have to say... No."

Raphael spun his sai in his hands, as well as cracked his neck.

"Alright! Ive had the need for a beatdown all day!"

"I hate to say it guys, but i think raph should take the lead on this one."

"Leo, i was going to anyway."

Almost on que, the man in the hoodie rushed in, locking eyes with raphael instantly. Raph spun his sai once again.

"You look lost toothpick, how about i fix that?"

"If its a fight... Im right where i need to be."

Raph and the man rush at eachother, raph went in for a simple stab motion, when he heard a clang of metal on metal, to see the hoodie hid a pair of hidden knives.

"What the..."

The man did not wait for raph to finish, and slammed his foot into raphaels chin, slamming him into the ceiling, then he planted his right foot on the ground, and prepared an axe kick... With an axe blade.

"This toothpick might have some turtle soup tonight."

The mans leg began its descent, when a jade cane clashed with the blade, shattering it... Splinter intervened.

"If you harm my sons again, you will answer to me... Do i make myself clear?"

The man smirked, his mouth visible from the hood, but another voice came from the doorway.

"That be'ith enough gentleman... This game doth not begin at this present time."

Michaelangelo recognized the voice, as did donatello.

"Ah man, is that you malachai?!"

The short man walked in with a bird perch as a walking stick, and pulled off his hood and revealed himself as sir malachai, an illusions mutant who is an aquaintance of the turtles.

"Tis the one and only sir michaelangelo."

Malachai whistles a bird like song at the man, and he returns to malachais side.

"Do try to behave yourself dear cousin, these are not the sort of individuals that make for easy adversaries, and would make very dangerous enemies."

"Im sorry malachai."

After everything calmed down, malachai stood by the man in white and spoke in a modern english tone, so people could understand him.

"I apologize for the confusion, but this is my cousin, he was recently mutated by the same material that made me into the being that stands before you."

The man pulled off his hood, and everyone saw a black, almost flat nose, orange/yellow like skin tone, and animal like, but crystal blue eyes.

"My name is leopard..."

Raphael didnt take too kindly to their presence, but splinter kept him in check.

"So tell us malachai... What brings you to our home? And if you can, explain why leopard attacked raphael?"

"Gladly sir. Leopard, as you can see, was mutated into a half leopard hybrid, hence the name. He is a bit of a brawler at heart due to his many battles with robotic duplicates, the very reason he is how he is today. We have come here wishing to be of aid in your fight with these robotic menaces... What do they refer to themselves as cousin?"

Leopard was distand and emotionless in his next sentence.

"They call themselves, the kraang."

"Quite, and since you all are..."

Malachai tried to put it delicately, hoping to not say something insultive by accident.

"...Reformed... I figured you of all people could know what leopard is going through better than i, and you could also make more use of his abilities than i can."

Leopards eyes lessened in brutality, and his words became more gentle.

"What my cousin is asking... Is please let me join you all... I am able to spot people within a mile of my location, as well as collect information on anything you require."

Leonardos mind pondered the pros ans cons to this request. They needed more information on the kraang if they were to get more mutagen for donatellos research, but one crucial piece of information is missing.

"Forgive my bluntness malachai, but are we able to trust leopard, i know he is your relative, but he tried to kill raph a couple minutes ago."

"As i said, leopard is a brawler at heart, such is raphael, he will not back down from a fight, and depending on the opponent, he will not stop fighting until he is victorious, even at the cost of his life."

Raph started getting angry, and reached for his sai.

"That still doesnt explain why he tried to turn me into diced turtle...!"

"As i recall sir raphael... You were the one who provoked leopard... You called him a toothpick and and challenged him to a fight... Unless its with the kraang, or his other target, the foot clan, leopard will not attack unless attacked... To him, a threat is a threat..."

Leopard walked up to raphael, and without saying a word, held out his hand, raphael noticed his hand, all his fingertips had a black pad on them similar to a cats paws, just as well he noticed his feet too, it was similar in shape as the turtles were. Raph smirked and met leopard halfway and shook his hand.

"Guess i did go overboard a bit, you said your name was leopard right? Im raphael."

"Glad we got this cleared up. Oh yeah, malachai, i forgot to show them my other talent..."

Malachai slapped his bird head in stupidity.

"How could i forget THAT detail..."

Splinter spoke up, intrigued.

"What detail is this?"

Malachai pointed at leopard.

"Leopard is capable of shapeshifting..."

Leopeard saw 5 jaws just about disconnect and drop to the floor... Even splinters... He couldnt help but let out a laugh. Donatello jolted up to him beaming.

"You can shapeshift? How is this done? Do you have full control? Is it partial or full, i just have to know i gotta, i just gotta..."

Michaelangelo clamps a hand over the eager donatello mouth and drags him back.

"Sorry dude, donnie here is our resident nerd."

"Its ok, and my shapeshifting is pretty limited."

"Limited how?"

"I can shapeshift into my human state... But only for a couple hours, and my eyes, feet, and tail arent affected."

Leonardo, michaelangelo, donatello, and raphael walk over to splinter and do a huddle up kind of conversation, and they all look at leopard.

"Well leopard, it is with great thought and pride, that we welcome you to the team."

Leopard beamed with pride as he got dogpiled by the turtles, all laughing. Splinter and malachai discussed in private.

"I am glad you brought your cousin to us malachai... He, as well as yourself, will be welcome here."

"I humbly agree... But to be honest, i doth partake in this quest... Only to make sure he doesnt get hurt... Like i mentioned, leopard is a natural born brawler, and because of his fights with the foot and the kraang... He does not hold back and will either kill or be killed if he has to... So as his closest relative, i fear for his safety..."

Splinter put a hand on malachais shoulder...

" do not worry malachai, my sons and i will treat him like one of our own... He will be just fine..."


	2. Chapter 2- recon rumble

Teenage mutant ninja turtles- city jungle cat

Chapter 2- recon rumble

Its been two days since leopard came to the turtles for allies, and he has been a great asset to them. Leopard retrieved his maps and files from malachais lair and showed donatello, which gave a clue on their locations.

"Wow leopard... This is... It would have taken me forever to chart this."

"It wasnt very hard, i took a krang frame and reversed engineered the fried circuits... And aparently each krang droid is pre-equipped with a homing beacon, that can let the other kraang locate it if in an emergency, or to find a Base of operations."

"If it can send and receive, doesnt that mean the kraang know about your hideout?"

"Well i modified it so it cant send its location, but i am usually moving, the kraangs head is all i needed, the rest i through in the ocean."

Donatello felt envious, he had 3 brothers, a father, and a crush, but leopard was able to figure all this out by himself. Leonardo looked at them and nodded, signaling its time to start the mission. 20 minutes later, leopard was latched onto a building wall by his claws, looking into a window, seeing a large amount of kraang go in and out of the building. Leonardo voiced leopard on the headsets leopard uses.

"Leo to leopard, you read?"

"Loud and clear."

"You see anyhing?"

"A large mass of kraang, it seems that they are building something in there... Too hard to tell from here."

Leo was silent for a while, when michaelangelo patched in.

"What if we send leopard closer, maybe inside the building."

"Mikey, that suicide... Its crawling with kraang."

Leopard tugs on a whisker in contemplation.

"No leo, mikeys right, we need that intel."

"Leopard no..."

Leopard ceased communications, and jumps off the wall, landing softly by the door. He uses his claws to climb up the wall, and into the window. Leonardo clocked michaelangelo on the back of the head.

"OW, what was that for?"

"Your stupidity... You heard how many kraang are in there... Who knows if we can take them if leopard is spotted... Who knows if HE can take them."

Raphael smirks and walks over, tapping leo's shell.

"Relax 'fearless leader', leopard knows what he's doing, and if something goes wrong, we will handle it like we always do, easier than mikey winning a pizza eating contest."

Leopard patched into the headset.

"Leopard to leo, do you copy?"

"I hear you leopard, whats up?"

"Im in, they havent noticed me yet... It looks like a giant cannon... Its flowwing with mutagen... And its core is... Looks like a crystal of some kind, im going to... Ah dangit..."

The connection was severed, and then the surprisingly quiet new york night was destroyed by a hail of laser fire and the sounds of kraang marching in.

"I knew we should have not let him go."

Raphael spun his sai and shrugged.

"Well, too late to do anything now, lets go save his tail."

Donatello, michaelangelo, and leonardo were all in agreement, and they bust thriugh the windows and got hot in the fight... One of the kraang spoke to another.

"Kraang... Let us add those called the turtles, and the unknown mutant to the collection."

Raphael groaned and looked confused.

"Collection?"

Leopard ran along the ceiling banisters, dodging gunfire.

"The kraang, they have been gathering mutants... They want our dna to modify the molecular modification method."

"IN ENGLISH PLEASE DONNIE JUNIOR."

"They want to turn our mutation into a weapon, shoot a human, and they become a mutant of the kraangs choosing, and they obey the shooter."

Leopard darts down and his blades spring out, splitting two krang in two, but he doesnt stop there, he grabs the kraang squids by their tentacles and swing them loke weapons at the other droids. Raph and mikeu stood in awe at leopards destructive and cruel capabilities. Just when they had the advantage, they heard the warehouse doors break open, and they see razaar, fishface, and a large amount of foot ninja. Leopard saw razaar, and vice versa. Razzar looked less than pleased.

"You again!? Footbots, kill him."

"Time i finish what i started bradford."

Leopard, without any help, went berserk and started to tear into the footbots like tissue paper. Donatello looked at the carnage, leopard was tearing his way to razaar.

"Im no psychic... But im pretty sure leopard has a grudge against razaar..."

Michaelangelo lands next to donnie and laughs a little.

"Can we blame him? He was a pain back when he was dogpound dude. But this... This isnt a grudge donnie... If what splinter told me is true... Its bloodlust..."

In michaelangelos mind, he saw leopards angry, ruthless, and berserk face, and immediately thought of leatherhead, who had thensame fighting style. Michaelangelo grabs donnies wrist, and stares his brother in the eyes, his meager and jokester demeanor gone.

"Hes fighting just like leatherhead, if he keeps this up, he will tear this whole place apart.. We need to stop him."

Donatello could see the fear in mikeys eyes... Not fear he might be injured... But fear for leopards safety. Donnie nods, and the two rush to leopard, who had razaar on the ground.

"You... And all the foot and kraang, your going to pay."

Razaar got up kn his feet and tore into leopards shoulder, but leopard charged with a blade.

"Leopard, do not give in to the shadows."

Leopard regained his senses, and looks to see splinter between him and razaar, leopards blade only an inch from splinters heart. Razaar rushes out of there, and leopard yells to him.

"TELL OROKUSAKI I WILL FIND HIM! HE CANT HIDE FROM ME!"

The turtles destroyed the kraang before looking at leopard.

"The shredder?"

Leopards blade retracted into his bracers, and he looks at splinter.

"S... Splinter? I..."

Splinter gave a warm, yet concerned smile to his young pupil.

"It is ok... This no time to lose yourself to your own darkness... Hate and anger cloud the mind, a berserk fighter... Is no fighter... Only an animal out for blood."

Leopard fell to his knees, his energy exhausted on his episode, he tightens his fists in rage... Not rage in splinter or razaar, but in himself. Michaelangelo sat next to leopard and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Dont worry dude, razaar ram with his tail between his legs... But what happened back there?"

"I... Knew him... When i was human... Well... More correctly... I knew who was controlling him... Orokusaki... He made me like this... He was there when i was..."

Splinter looked very disturbed by this information.

"The shredder has allied himself with the kraang again... Do you have any news miwa?"

Leopard felt a hand on his head, a soft, human hand, henturns rapidly and holds a needle, only to see karais close to the end of his needle.

"K... Karai?"

"Well well, hey quick shot... Never expected you to be with my father and his turtles?"

Donatello saw leopards face turn red as he stamds and slips his needle into its holder on his belt.

"You two... Know eachother?"

"Y... Yeah... Ive fought karai a few times... She always beat me."

Karai smirked and walked around leopard.

"Hes right, old quick cat here would come this close to dealing me out, when hed hesitate at the last moment, and id beat him into the ground. "

As they walk out... A kraang droid restarted and turned the cannon on, and it was aimed at splinter, as it charged and fired, leopard noticed.

"Look out!"

Leopard pushed splinter out of the way, but was caught in the blast... The cannon blew up, the gang was unharmed... But leopard, was gone... Michaelangelo looked at the spot where leopard was and started to tear up.

"Leopard... He couldnt have..."

Raphael looked at michaelangelo and back to splinter, who was flustered and trying to collect himself.

"This... This isnt happening right? We just met the guy two days ago, he couldnt have bit the big one..."

Donatello looked at the cannon, retrieving the crystal inside, unsure of the situation... But unknown to the turtles, elsewhere, dimension x to be precise,leopard wakes chained up in a kraang prison, unable to break free... His hoodie was torn to ribbons, probably from the blast, and his shoes were missing, possibly due to the kraang

"Where... Where am i?"

In the shadows, a big creature stands, eyeing leopard with soft yet cold eyes.

"Dimension x... High security detention block 3..."

"Ah my head... That gun wasnt a cannon... It was a transporter.. I have to get back... The turtles need me."

Reference to the turtles sparked interest in the creature, he stood and walked out of the shadows, and itnwas revealed to be the lost mutant, leatherhead.

"You know the turtles?"

"Yes, im an ally to them... Why?

"We share common allies my friend... My name... Is leatherhead..."

Leopard chuckles, amuses.

"Your name... Sounds like mikeys work..."

"Precisely... By the looks of you... You are a new mutant... Are you not?"

"You got me... My names leopard..."

"The pleasure is mine."

"Likewise... So any idea how to get out of here?"

Leatherhead snarled, but not at leopard, it was the people in the cell across from them... There were three people, all looking like they came out of a 70s rave; two male, one wearing a blue suit and bad a red mohawk-like hairstyle, the other in a yellow jumpsuit with purple trimming, and he had a purple, elongated hairstyle. The last one, a female, looked like a pixie, she had a green 70s dress, and had a yellow, pixie like hair do. The red haired one spoke like he was talking to a hipster.

"Yo cat man, gater dude is solid, but he aint tight enough to get the 4-1-1 on the way out."

It was lucky for leopard, that his uncle, malachais father, was from the 70s, and he knew how to talk like the man in the cell.

"So tell me dawg, who can i get the 4-1-1 on blowing this pop stand asap?"

The purple man spoke in a fairly modern style of language.

"Yo cat, major respects for keeping it real in our talk, but we know how to escape, but we cant on our own."

"It seems you know by experience. But it seems easy to escape, leatherhead isnt chained up."

"Thats 'cause the robots cant find chains he camt break through."

The pixie girl spoke in a serious tone, but her voice made it sound adorable.

"Unfortunately, your gear is too weak to destroy the guards by the teleport gates... But if we can get some technology in our ride, we can hook you up."

This whole time leopard was trying to stay composed, like splinter, but this was his element, composure couldnt get them out, brute force could. Leopard smirked and looked off the wall he was hung from to the group.

"Who are you?"

The purple one fixed his hair and smirked.

"Im dask."

The red haired one fixed his sunglasses.

"Im zak."

The yellow haired one smiled and twirled.

"Im kala."

All three spoke in unison.

"We are the neutrinos."

Leopard just laughed as they said their names, leatherhead just grunted, breaking leopards chains. Leopard lands on his feet and stretches the stiffness out of his muscles, as well as throws off his hoodie,revealing a slightly muscular frame, and a body covered in laser scars.

"Well neutrinos... You hook me up with the stash... And ill bring the thrash... But there has to be a way to clear this cell block fast."

"Oh thats easy, your buddy there goes coocoo in the coconuts when he hears... K-r-a-a-n-g. He will have all the mutants out of here in a jiffy."

Leopard smirked and started laughing like a madman, he was going to win... No matter what, he would get back to earth... He would destroy shredder, and he would end the kraang... His resolve was set... And his methods... Were set into motion...

"KRAANG!"

The war... Has started.


End file.
